


The Best Match Isn't the Best Cover Story

by MrsLemonYellow



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLemonYellow/pseuds/MrsLemonYellow
Summary: Sento and Ryuuga deny spying on Misora and Sawa's date, but the girls don't believe them, and Ryuuga is forced to go along with Sento's excuses.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Isurugi Misora/Takigawa Sawa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	The Best Match Isn't the Best Cover Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seychelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/gifts).



> For Seychelles: Sento and Ryuuga fake dating.
> 
> Misora always looks perfect, but her pink sleeveless dress is my favourite of her outfits, so that's what she's going to wear in this story.

Ryuuga searched the menu, trying to find something to order that didn’t come with whipped cream. It would be OK to drink whatever he wanted if he had a girl with him, but not when he was sitting with a self-proclaimed “hottie genius physicist”, in a café with walls so pink even Barbie would cringe.

“An espresso, please,” said Ryuuga, who didn’t actually want one.

“I would like a strawberry parfait,” said Sento. “Two spoons, please.”

Ryuuga began to mentally calculate Sento’s macros for the day (they were terrible), “You eat too much sugar,” he said.

Misora and Sawa walked through the door, holding hands. Ryuuga grabbed Sento and dragged him close, picking up a menu to cover their faces.

“You’re being way too obvious,” said Sento. He sat up and waved at their friends, “Hey!”

Misora jolted, her round cheeks infusing with the same shade as her rose-coloured pinafore dress. “What are you two doing here?”

“We’re on a date!” said Sento. “The same as you. Isn’t that right, Banjou?”

Ryuuga began to choke. As his airways constricted, he thought for a moment that death might be preferable to being seen in public here. Sento hit him on the back, and Ryuuga sprawled into the table, the clatter of cutlery causing several other patrons to look over at him. A member of staff ran over to Ryuuga with a glass of water for him.

“And you just happened to come here,” said Sawa. She stared at them, her eyes narrowing.

“Banjou loves this café. He used to bring Kasumi here all the time,” said Sento.

Ryuuga spluttered again and took a sip of his water. He was confident that Kasumi would never want to go on a date here. Thinking about her threatened to bring some of his more painful emotions to the surface, so he chose to focus on the immediate problem.

“Sento,” he said. He tried to make his tone as intimidating as possible, but his voice sounded pitifully weak so he finished the rest of the water. Sento reached for him, concerned, and Ryuuga leaned into Sento's arms. It felt very good. He would have liked to do that for much longer.

“It’s a _coincidence_ that you came to the same place for a date as us,” said Sawa.

Misora’s lips twitched. Ryuuga wasn’t sure if she were irritated with him and Sento or trying not to laugh.

“We had no idea,” said Sento. His hair stood on end, giving Ryuuga the fond but unwelcome impulse to smooth it down.

“You two are really going out?” said Sawa.

Misora leaned over and muttered something to her. Ryuuga didn't catch it, though he thought it sounded like “You owe me money.”

“Sure, we are,” said Sento. As the waiter brought their order, Sento handed Ryuuga a spoon, “See? We’re sharing a parfait.”

Sento looked at Ryuuga. Well, either Ryuuga played along with this, or he’d have to admit he and Sento had just come here to be nosy over Misora and Sawa's date. He would just have to deal with Sento later, “That’s right. Um, Sento is my best match.” It supported Sento’s story without Ryuuga having to say anything slushy.

“No, Ryuu-chan is the best!” said Sento, and before Ryuuga could object to that nickname, Sento had kissed his cheek.

As Ryuuga prayed to lose consciousness, Kazumin and Gentoku walked through the door. They were chattering to each other but stopped as they saw their friends: Sento snuggling a squirming Ryuuga, the girls giggling.

Kazumin’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, “… Hi?” he began.

Gentoku opened his leather jacket. The T-shirt underneath read, _“THAT was awkward.”_

Ryuuga couldn’t have said it better himself.


End file.
